Transmission clutch assemblies are known. Pistons for known assemblies may be configured to rotate with the endmost clutch plate to prevent relative motion and wear between the piston and clutch plate during engagements. Often times it is necessary to seal the rotating piston to another component that is not rotating or rotating at a different speed, requiring the use of a dynamic seal. Dynamic seals may be less effective at sealing than static seals.